The Ever So Mysterious Lupin
by Frizz07
Summary: In the world that we live in, Hermione, I would like to say that you will indeed meet me once more, but the truth is that we shall never meet again, and this moment will only be a distant memory for you and I." One Shot


**The Ever So Mysterious Lupin**

_Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own Harry Potter, I do not own a thing. _

A/N: This fic is dedicated to best dancer number one, Kyp (CapnSilver). I know how much you love Remus, so I wrote this story just for you!

Thousands of tiny glittering stars spread across the sky as Remus Lupin sat in the shadows of large mansion that towered high above him. Trying to remain as silent as possible, he slowly crept out from under the bush that he had been hiding in for the past few hours. Pulling his robe from the branches, he quietly traveled across the grass and into the stone covered path, falling into the shadow of the balcony above him.

After making sure that no one was watching, Remus pulled his rope from his robe and threw it high above him, landing on the balcony. With a small tug of the rope and one more look behind him, Remus began to creep up the rope until he had reached the balcony. _'Find the necklace and get out of there.' _Remus told himself repeatedly as he peeked around the door and into the large, beautifully decorated room.

With no one in sight, he quietly snuck into the room, his eyes on alert for anything that moved. Inside of the room was a large oak canopy, complete with long white curtains that hung from the very top of the canopy and the fluffy white sheets that covered the bed. Remus noticed a large bulge in the bed, but thought nothing of it as he swiftly moved across the floor towards the large mirror on the wall. Below the mirror was a small jewelry box that was painted pink and white, little roses covered the top. Taking a look around the room, Remus began to open the box when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

He froze, not wanting to believe that he had been caught, or that someone was behind him.

"What do you think you are doing, going through my jewelry box?" A young girl of sixteen said sternly, her hands on her hips and her head slightly tipped to the side. Her curling auburn hair brushed her cheek as she tipped her head, her almond shaped eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

Remus cleared his throat. "I-I was, err, I was just looking at it." He said, his cheeks suddenly feeling hot.

The girl shook her head and smiled. "No you were not. You were going to steal it from me, weren't you?"

"You caught me." He replied, slowly slipping the necklace into his back pocket.

Not noticing that he had put the necklace into his pocket, the girl walked over to the balcony doors and leaned against the frame. "Do you have a name?" She asked, staring out at the night, her white nightgown blowing with the wind

Remus nodded his head. "The name's Lupin."

The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lupin. My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

"That's a nice name, Hermione." He said, walking over to the doors and leaning against the frame.

"Yours is too."

There was a few moments of silence before Hermione cleared her throat. "So tell me Lupin, why in the world would you want to steal my necklace?"

Remus shook his head. "I am afraid that is confidential business, and I shall not tell a soul."

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest. "Confidential, eh? You know, I could always call daddy up here. I'm sure that he would also want to know why you would be sneaking into my room in the middle of the night."

"No, no don't call Daddy." Remus held up his hands. "I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you will not call for your daddy."

Hermione placed her hand on her chin. "How do I know that you will tell the truth?"

"You have to trust me."

"But how can I trust you when I don't know a single thing about you?"

"You just have to trust me."

"But how?"

Remus sighed. "If you don't trust me, then why in the world did you walk up to me and tap on my shoulder? I mean, what would happen if I were carrying a weapon?"

"Do you actually think that you are the first person to break into my house in the middle of the night?" Hermione asked, her hands on her hips.

"How many are you talking about?"

Hermione put her finger on her chin. "Well, there have been at least six this month, and,"

Lupin smiled, thinking of all of the people that could have possibly broken into the house. He was, in fact, the seventh person to be sent to the house. After six unsuccessful attempts to take the necklace, Remus, the best in his business, was sent to the do the job, and was determined to succeed.

"Are you all right?" Hermione waved a hand in front of his face.

Remus snapped back to attention and nodded. "Yes, yes I am quite all right. I was just thinking about something."

"Let me guess, it's confidential." said Hermione.

"Now you're catching on."

Hermione flicked her hair over her shoulder and slowly walked over to Remus, a smile spreading across her face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she looked deep into his eyes. "You know," Hermione moved a strand of his hair from his shimmering blue eyes. "You have the most enticing eyes."

Remus cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation. "Ms Hermione, I,"

"It's Hermione," She said, pressing her finger against her scarlet colored lips. "Just Hermione."

"All right, Hermione," Remus said softly, trying to break from her grip.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Remus smiled, shaking his head. "Hermione, I am sorry, but if I was only a few years younger, or you were a few years older, maybe there could possibly be a chance, but now, I am sorry but you are just too young for me."

Hermione moved closer to Remus. "Who has to know?" With that said, Hermione leaned forward, pressing her lips against his and wrapping his arms around her waist. To her surprise, he did not pull away as she thought he would. Instead, he pulled Hermione closer to his chest and deepening the kiss by placing his hand on the back of her head.

It was a few minutes later that Remus pulled away, his heart thumping and his lips tingling. "That was extraordinary." He said under his breath.

Hermione nodded, her curls falling to her face. "It was," She leaned forward, expecting yet another kiss from Remus.

"Hermione," said Remus, as he pulled his black mask over his eyes. "I must be on my way."

"But you just got here."

Remus shook his head, reaching into his pocket to see if the necklace was still there. "I must."

"But," said Hermione as she followed him to the balcony. Before Remus jumped back over the edge, he turned to Hermione and slowly bowed his head. "Farewell, Ms Hermione."

Hermione held out her hands. "Remus, wait."

'What is it, Hermione?" Remus asked softly.

Looking down at her feet, Hermione frowned, tears forming in her eyes. "What if I never see you again?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders. "In the world that we live in, Hermione, I would like to say that you will indeed meet me once more, but the truth is that we shall never meet again, and this moment will only be a distant memory for you and I." With that, Remus bowed once more. "Farewell, Hermione."

"Goodbye, the ever so mysterious Lupin." A tear rolled down Hermione cheek as she watched Remus jump over the edge of the balcony and disappear into the night, leaving behind a broken heart and a distant memory that Hermione would remember for ages.

The End

Author's Note: Hey there! My gosh, I finally got to finish this fic! I have been very very busy this week and I had absolutely no time to sit down and do anything. Band Follies by the way was great! Seriously, our dance was the greatest! Thanks to everyone that is going to review! No worries, I have been working on chapter 6 for Staying Strong, and I plan to get that up sometime, not sure when though. Oh, and before I go, I just want to give a shoutout to Kyp...aka best dancer number one. I'm lovin your story Kyp! Love ya all!

By the way, just in case you were wondering about the necklace and why Remus was sent to steal it, the necklace was a very treasured piece of jewelry that was stolen from someone very important (I have no idea who). That's why Remus was sent to steal it back from Hermione. Sorry, I was just looking through my story and I realized that I didn't explain myself.

Love

Jess


End file.
